Cego de Amor
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: O que um cavaleiro espera ao voltar pra casa depois de batalhas mortais? Amor e carinho de sua amada!


**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao titio Kurumada (o que é uma sacanagem, mas tudo bem, fazer o quê?)

_**Comentários da Autora**: Eu comecei a ler fics por causa deste casal. Mas nunca tive coragem de escrever com eles e existe tão pouca coisa a respeito deles que não resisti. Mas não creio que volte a fazer algo parecido._

_

* * *

__Cego de Amor._

Finalmente eu estava voltando para casa. Meu corpo estava destruído. Cada pedaço de mim doía. Mas o que mais doía era a minha alma. Ver a morte de meus companheiros, ver a luta, ver a dor... Não havia treino que nos preparasse para isso.

Eu estava com saudades, eu estava me sentindo uma criança precisando de seu porto seguro e ela era o meu porto seguro. Se alguém poderia curar minha alma, muito mais que meu corpo, este alguém era ela.

Mas eu tinha medo. E se ela não me quisesse? E se ela já estivesse com outra pessoa? Nem mesmo sei se ela foi avisada. Não imagino se ela sabe que sobrevivi. E se sobrevivi, não foi por Athena, não foi nem mesmo pelos meus amigos. Se sobrevivi foi por ela. E agora, faria o possível e o impossível para torná-la minha de verdade.

Me aproximo de sua casa, de nossa casa. Escondo meu cosmo, ela era capaz de reconhecê-lo a distância. Foi ensinada a isso. Assim poderia reconhecer um cosmo hostil.

Tem alguém com ela? Quem seria? Quem estaria na minha casa, com a minha mulher? Mesmo que não tivéssemos nos casado ainda, ela sempre fora minha, assim como eu sou dela. Quem estaria ali?

Preciso utilizar todo meu auto-controle para não explodir em fúria, antes mesmo de saber o que estava acontecendo. Eu não era como alguns de meus companheiros que, no mínimo já teriam destruído toda a casa. Entrei sorrateiramente, e percebi que não havia ninguém na sala e que meu quarto estava arejado e perfumado, como se estivesse esperando meu retorno. Eu já me acostumara a ver sem enxergar e pude perceber satisfeito que nada havia sido modificado. Coloquei a bolsa que carregava sobre a cama que costumava usar. Voltei para sala, sentei-me no sofá, e só então deixei que ela percebesse que eu estava ali. Que eu havia chegado. Ouço o barulho de louças quebrando. Ela havia se assustado com minha súbita aparição, eu não conseguia me decidir. Isto era um bom ou mal sinal? Ouço uma voz masculina e preocupada.

- Querida, o que houve? Você se machucou? Deixe que eu limpo esta sujeira. Acalme-se.

Querida? Que merda era aquela? O que havia acontecido em minha ausência? Paciência oriental era o cassete! Meu cosmo começou a se expandir. Eu estava pronto para destruir aquele desgraçado, que quer que ele fosse, que ousou chegar perto da MINHA mulher e ainda chamá-la de querida. Não se podia virar as costas por uns míseros meses que já vinha outro querendo seu espaço? Ele estava salvando o mundo, porra! E o mundo querendo lhe roubar a única pessoa que ele realmente amava? Era o cassete! Não iria entregá-la de bandeja de maneira nenhuma.

Concentrava-se para encontrar a energia daquele que usurpou seu lar. Não foi difícil. Ele não fazia questão de esconder-se, ou será que não fazia idéia do perigo que corria? Ele talvez não soubesse, mas ela o conhecia bem e sabia do que era capaz. Tanto sabia que veio correndo ao meu encontro, segurando meus braços.

- Shiryu, pare com isso agora! O que pensa que está fazendo?

Não me dignei a responder. Virei meu rosto na direção que sabia ser a porta. Pude sentir a pessoa parada na porta. Seu medo era latente. Palpável. Ele devia me conhecer, ao menos de nome. Ela deveria ter falado de mim para ele. Eu podia sentir seu medo. Ela o havia trocado por um covarde? Algo não encaixava. Mas não podia ver. Não podia ver o rosto daquele que havia tirado de si a única chance que tinha de felicidade. Baixei o cosmo e sentei-me desolado no sofá.

- Shiryu, não imagina como estou feliz em vê-lo novamente, vivo, bem.

- Será que está mesmo feliz em me ver? Não parecia infeliz, antes.

- Não seja injusto ou amargo. Eu não mereço isso de você?

- Não merece! Como pode falar em merecer com tanta propriedade! E eu! Eu mereço voltar para casa e encontrá-la com outro homem? Eu mereço isso depois de tantas batalhas? Meu corpo nem mesmo teria esfriado, se eu tivesse morrido e você já enrabichada por outra pessoa. Me diga, Shun-Rei, me diga com sinceridade, eu mereço?

Percebo que ela me olha, sinto o olhar dela sobre mim.

- Shiryu, você está cego novamente?

- O isso importa? Você mesma me ensinou que isso não era importante, você mesma, um dia, me pediu que aqui ficasse, que você seria meus olhos...

- Então deixe-me cumprir minha promessa. E quero que veja, com seus próprios dedos, a pessoa que você me acusa de ter colocado em seu lugar.

Ela me conduz até o homem. Eu não estava entendendo absolutamente nada. Ela iria me apresentar a ele? O que ela pretendia com isso?

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, ele não irá feri-lo, mas por favor, o deixe tocá-lo, ele não pode vê-lo.

Ouvi o suspiro de alívio dado pelo homem. Ela colocou meus dedos no rosto dele. Deixei meus dedos passearem calmamente por aquela pele enrugada e pastosa. Peraí, enrugada e pastosa? Eu estava diante de um velho. Estava diante de um ancião! Deixei minha mão para a cabeça, e onde eu esperava encontrar uma farta cabeleira, como eu mesmo tinha e sinto a pele lisa com um ou outro fio de cabelo. Minha cara de susto deve ter sido no mínimo hilária. Eu estava prestes a atacar um velho. Mas de qualquer forma, quem era ele? E o que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Shiryu meu filho, que bom que está vivo e bem e voltou para nosso convívio. Não sabe como pedi a Buda que nos desse tamanha graça.

- Quem está ai? Quem é o senhor?

A voz não me era estranha, mas eu não conseguia identificar. Não conseguia ligar aquela voz a nenhum conhecido. Mas estava óbvio que ele me conhecia, e bem.Eu ficara completamente confuso. Pelo visto acabara de dar uma tremenda mancada. Isso sempre acontecia quando eu perdia a paciência, e mais ainda no que dizia respeito a ela.

- Não está me reconhecendo? Era de se esperar, a muitos anos não me vê. Creio que desde que era garoto e intensificou seus treinamentos em busca da armadura de Dragão. Eu sou o Ancião da Aldeia. Desde que Shun-Rei ficou sozinha aqui, venho visitá-la. Muitas vezes a chamei para ir morar na aldeia em minha casa, com minha esposa e minha família, mas ela sempre soube que você voltaria e te esperou dia após dia. Me desculpe se te ofendi de alguma maneira, não era essa a minha intenção e sim zelar por esta menina que é tão querida para mim como minhas netas.

Realmente a mancada que eu havia dado tinha sido digna do Seyia. Quer dizer, acho que nem mesmo ele era capaz de tamanha asneira. Me ajoelho aos pés do Ancião da Aldeia.

- O senhor é que tem que me perdoar. Estou a tanto tempo longe de casa, longe das pessoas, no meio das lutas, que parece que me esqueci da cortesia, das boas maneiras e do respeito. Peço humildemente que perdoe meu comportamento tolo e que receba meus agradecimentos sinceros por ter cuidado de Shun-Rei com tanto zelo em minha ausência.

- Levante-se meu jovem. Talvez eu fizesse o que fez em seu lugar. Agora posso voltar para a aldeia em paz e tranqüilo. Minha menina ficará bem e protegida junto àquele que ama. Mesmo que não possa ver com os olhos, pude perceber que é bastante apto para mantê-los em segurança. E seu mestre? Ele voltará?

- Infelizmente meu Mestre não sobreviveu. – uma lágrima furtiva escorre de meu olho ao lembrar de meu mestre.

Shun-Rei se agarra a mim e chora copiosamente em meu peito. Dokho era para ela, como um pai, ou como um avô. Papel que ultimamente vinha sendo feito pelo Ancião da Aldeia. Faço um carinho em sua cabeça. Tento consolá-la. Mas nado falo. Deixo que ela vá se acalmando naturalmente.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. É o destino de todo guerreiro, morrer por uma causa. Pelo menos você está vivo. É o destino de toda mulher de um guerreiro viver dia após dia com o coração aos pulos, orando aos deuses pela vida de seu amor. Este é o meu destino.

- Eu te amo tanto minha pequena, se eu pudesse mudaria nosso destino, mas não posso. Sou um guardião da Deusa Athena. Creio que, talvez, o Mestre retorne. A Deusa está tentando tudo para trazer de volta os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Oremos juntos para que ela consiga. Mas agora eu queria ficar ao seu lado. Queria que você se tornasse minha. Queria que se casasse comigo.

- Casar com você? Isso é muito mais do que eu sempre sonhei. Este é o meu maior desejo.

- Vamos ser felizes juntos, minha pequena. Não sei se um dia precisarei voltar a lutar, mas quero passar a seu lado cada pequeno momento feliz de paz que eu puder ter. Eu sei que é muito egoísmo de minha parte te pedir isso. Mas fique comigo, seja minha.

Shun-Rei cala o cavaleiro de Dragão com um beijo doce, suave e casto.

- Eu sou sua. Sempre fui e sempre serei...

Seis meses depois, na mansão Kido...

- Quer dizer que nosso Cavaleiro de Dragão virou Cavaleiro de Dragão de Gaiola?

- Seiya, de onde você tirou isso? – pergunta Ikky as gargalhadas...

- Ora nosso dragãozinho foi devidamente domesticado e estamos presenciando a cerimônia de enclausuramento...

- Olha quem fala... Deixa a Saori ouvir isso pra você ver o que vai te acontecer...

- Vira essa boca pra lá, Shun... se ela ouve viro é Cavaleiro de Pangaré...

-Como se já não o fosse... – alfineta Ikky, mas em tom de brincadeira.

Saori conseguira reviver todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Dokho fazia as vezes de pai de Shun-Rei, afinal ele havia criado a menina. A cerimônia foi singela e bela, dentro dos moldes do casamento chinês.

Todos depois foram festejar na mansão... Os noivos não viam a hora de fugir daquele manicômio que se tornara a Mansão Kido.

- Por todos os Deuses, você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui, meu amor...

- Todos nós perdemos nossa infância, nossa adolescência e até mesmo a vida, lutando por uma causa. Agora estamos tendo a chance de viver novamente e cada um, de sua forma, está tentando viver tudo que perdeu da melhor e mais intensa maneira possível. E o resultado é este que você está vendo... – Shiryu fala esticando a mão.

- Mas e você, porque não está lá festejando com eles...

- Digamos que agora eu estou imaginando um outro tipo de festa... – ele agarra a esposa e lhe dá um longo beijo – Uma festa dois, que tal?

- Perfeito...

Ele a puxa pela mão e discretamente os noivos fogem pela porta dos fundos. Só foram vistos alguns meses depois no Santuário, quando Shun-Rei foi exibir o troféu de sua felicidade, a, já pronunciada, barriga que acalentava o primeiro herdeiro.


End file.
